


Backups (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story request about Shadow and Rika having to be protecting some important people. Will they have a calm night or will things start to go south very quickly? (Shadow and Rika belong to Shadow_Darkclaw who also requested this story!)
Relationships: Shadow/Rika
Kudos: 1





	Backups (Story Request)

Downtown was a strange breath of rich lively air. On the sunniest of days it was averagely active. On the darkest nights it was thriving with the finest people and the even finer night clubs being the cause of its true popularity. ‘NightTown’ was its nickname because many people would flock in hordes to explore the nightly activities. The exotic drinks in specific clubs, the higher class with popularity letting others take selfies, the lights being bright with neon colors that shined the town.

It was a booming district for all the right reasons. The middle and high classes forged together to make this place work. The elite was helping it grow. The said elite were prime targets of course, since nothing could be sacred and violence had to ruin it. Powerful business suit wearing mammals were getting killed in the streets from hit and runs or up close shots to the face. Terrorists maybe. Jealous lower class mammals were most likely the case.

It was dangerous for the higher ups and elite to walk in the streets or even go into clubs. That’s why most of them were smart enough to hire Backups. If something seemed off, a Backup would come and take care of the mess before any more harm could be done. Backups were the polite way of saying mercenaries. They stand back and keep in close range of the mammals that pay for their service. You didn’t want to lose your money and gain a negative reputation with corporations, so almost everyone took the job as a Backup seriously.

Merrick and Rika were one of them. Being paid to protect powerful mammals who worked at a mega corporation. Nagshima was the one that provided the highest technology for this city. Spaceships, AI houses, and even making the hoverboards and self-lacing shoes become a reality. A dream becoming a reality all because of them. They were the ones who had the most control, but had the most hatred.

Some mammals yell at them for having their techs being faulty during the last two years due to an unknown issue in the codes and signs of tampering. Some mammals just hated them for being greedy with outrageous prices on devices that could help others with problems such as loss of limbs or pieces of their bodies. 

They were mixed with their reputation. They had good since they do donations a lot to help charities and organizations while providing the best tech that would be worth any dollar. The bad parts were evidence of some of their highest members being caught in scandals. Robbing the homeless, cheating affairs, ‘Crunch Time’ having to abuse their own staff to the point of one employee jumping out for a window. Nagshima was a mixed bag, with everyone hoping the CEO would pass away or step down his role so a new one could fill in and fix the messes.

They were the highest payers for any Backups. Getting one agent of Nagshima to hire you as their Backup was a big deal. It was enough money to buy two fancy new phones. The more liked you were, the more you would be hired by them. The same being said with any higher class, elite class, or corp agent. The Backups were getting the time of their lives at the cost of them losing it.

Merrick and Rika were in the most exotic night club. Important people go here everyday as if it was their own homes. The name ‘Blue Peakz’ was the place to go first once you arrived in the district at night. The fanciest of blue with the better choice of drinks than most clubs. From fruity to old strong drinks. It was one many mammals would go to. 

The wolf sat on a stool with his back laying against the cooled marble stand with a glass of scotch in his left hand. Wearing a brown duster jacket with jeans and a black shirt with a logo being of a popular rock band in the center.

Rika was next to him and doing the same posture as the wolf. She was a unique mammal. A rare species to encounter. A kitsune. What was also eye catching about her was not just her red colored fur and white blue eyed face, but behind her she had five tails. All fluffy and with a white tip. She was Merrick’s girlfriend who joined in helping him out.

While Merrick was more of the one to be ready to draw his smart tech weapons, Rika was the one who could tell just from the look of a mammal if they were going to cause havoc. She has a special gift when it comes to trusting her gut. She was the key helper in all this after all. Some mammals do tend to be more sly than others. Merrick was just lucky to have her.

“Spot anything weird babe?” Merrick said as he took a drink. His mouth was plagued by the taste and scent of the strong malty liquid.

“No...no one seems to be sketchy looking.” Her eyes were fixated at the party goers. Nothing seemed amiss. The mammals were either dancing on the dance floor or having to be calling out to the exotic dancers that were sort of the main attractions to this club.

“Just five more minutes Rika.” Merrick reassured the kitsune as his spare hand started to gently hold onto hers.

“I know.” She blushed slightly. “Still, five minutes can still be a disaster from how close it is.” 

“True.” He started to look around with her. Taking another swig before doing so. “Hey...when this is over, do you think I could treat you to a fancy dinner tomorrow night?”

Rika smirked to herself. Her focus tonight was still on her job. “Hopefully so. Work has been a pain in my ass lately. I deserve something good for once.”

When he double checked on lookout, his attention went straight to her. “So you are saying that my texts and calls aren’t good?” He pulled a smooth move and had his lips lightly press on her cheek.

Her face was now feeling the sudden burning redness as she felt flustered. “Y-you know I love your texts and calls!”

“Of course honey. I know that.” His hand letted go and his arm started to move and wrap around her back and holding her other arm closely. “Still, you deserve it for doing this for me. Without you, I would be pretty much a broke Backup.”

“Don’t sweat it. Someone’s gotta take care of you big guy.” She gently patted on his chest twice. 

“Thanks Rika.” 

Merrick looked around with her as Rika’s eyes were still glued to the crowd. It seemed all normal. The higher classes having their VIP rooms be filled with strippers, champagne bottles, and all the biggest orders of foods. The mammals on the first floor seemed to be having a blast with the lighting and music that was going on. With her good hearing, she could tell the second floor was having the similar effect of fun.

They were thankful that the Nagshima corp agent who hired them was not on the second floor. She was close by in a room only specifically made for the elites and corp agents. That was the SPECIALIZED VIP. This was one of the big reasons ‘Blue Peakz’ was a hit with the elites and agents

If you were part of a corporation, you were given keycard access to the SPECIALIZED VIP room. Inside is a room that leads to many other rooms. If no one claimed a room and you used that card then used your id care of the corp you worked for, only you and other workers of that corp will have access to it. If another corporation agent tried to get in a used room, they would be denied entry. It was a pretty damn well thought out idea that worked flawlessly.

Merrick saw nothing. He knew that it was close to three minutes. No sign of trouble. He was going to get his cash and was ready to book for the best restaurant he could find for his Kira. He would do anything for her. She was someone he wanted to take care of. To have in his life. He was always grateful when it came to her helping him and being his sidekick of sorts, but it worried him. 

He didn’t want her to get her in his own line of work. It can be dangerous. Some wackjob could pull out a laser knife or some handgun. He didn’t want her to be in the position she is now. He wanted to protect her at all cost. Even if it meant he got hurt in the process. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t lose Rika.

His focus turned back to her. His expression showed guilt for her being here. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for her to be in this line of work. “Hey Rika. I was-”

“Something is off about that guy…” It was her gut telling her something was wrong. Merrick looked over to where she was staring. 

Close by the SPECIAL VIP was a couple of agents. Corp workers in the fanciest suit and ties. To Merrick it seemed just business talk. Yet if that was true, why do it out in the open? That is why the SPECIAL VIP was invented after all. It could be just banter. They were drinking and having a good time. Maybe they really weren’t corps?

“What seems odd about them?” Merrick questioned Rika. He believed her when something was off, but he had to be filled in on what was going on.

“Aren’t most of the Nagshima red pandas?” A good eye for those that never took notice. 

Nagshima was founded by an elder lesser panda by the name of Kuzime. He had his family work by his side, and over time they not only built a name out of themselves slowly by working with fridges and later on phones, but it became more popular to the mammals of Asian culture. Red pandas, pandas, tigers and many mammals of Asia mostly worked for Nagshima. It was rare to see a mammal from another continent working there.

This red panda was talking with mammals from another corporation. Merrick forgot what they did, but remembered the name well. Northern Wind. A corporation dedicated to giving the city powerful tech that was made to to have their goal be made a reality. Their goal is helping reduce and one day eliminate pollution and smog. A well loved corp that many mammals seemed to be on board with. Nagshima however was not a fan of them.

Due to the crippling blows in sales thanks to faulty tech and many controversies, the CEO and most agents quietly blamed their incidents at Northern Wind. They betted every money in their pocket that it was them who did this. They were sure of it. Or worse, a mole was among them. Someone who knew too much about tech. Rika and Merrick might just be looking at a spy in their view.

The Nagshima agent was talking with the Northern Wind agents. The latter agents were of two raccoons and an otter. Northern Wind was a mixed bag of many mammals from different states and countries, but mostly was mammals from Northern America. No doubt they were part of that corp. Rika was able to see through their laughing fits that on their badge was in fact from Northern Wind.

Merrick took a sip, almost getting his glass to be empty of the strong drink. “It might just be we found an betraying agent among Nagshima.”

“Think they will give us double for it?” Rika said to her boyfriend.

“Maybe...also umm...Rika. Before things start going south, can I just say one thing?” Merrick was ready to get whatever he wanted to say out of his system, whether he had to speed it up or take it slow and steady.

“Shoot away.” Rika told him as her eyes focused on the possible troublemaker. She could multitask when it came to listening and looking so it was no problem for her.

“Listen, I am grateful that you help me out on this job and all, and I love that you do but…” He took a final drink before putting his empty glass on the counter. “I don’t want you to be hurt or even worse...I don’t want you dead.”

“Well...I do this so I can help you get more money. Both of our jobs are kinda sucky at the moment.” Rika was making sure that both her and him were getting the money they wanted. The life of living rich and having to feel alive. To feel like someone important.

“It’s true they are but I...I..” He had his hand gently grab underneath her chin and have her look at him. Up close she saw his eyes. His emotions on his face. Worried. He was worried for her more than anyone felt towards her. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Merrick I...I only did this because I didn’t want you in harm's way.” Rika was honest with her words. Her eyes looked at him strongly. She refused to have him be doing this job.

“I just want us to have a life, but not when it means I lose you. Cause then, my life would never be complete with you having to be gone from it.” His head moved forward slightly with his lips pressing on hers. 

He pulled back slightly as Rika’s face started to go blood red. Her tails having to try to not force themselves to wag. He was just so charming and caring. A rare combination to find in a mammal in a city like this. She continued to feel flushed with her eyes starting to look back over to the group as the corp agents started to part ways. 

“Merrick...thank you for caring. If you want, this will be my last job. I don’t want you hurt, but I want you to not worry for me. Please promise me you will be safe.” 

“I promise Rika...I promise you that I will be safe.” The couple looked at the red panda. Rika was getting that feeling in her gut that something was going to go down. 

The red panda was nervous. Looking around before he flashed his SPECIAL VIP card to swipe at the magnetic lock and get it open up for him. He placed the card in his pocket and began to push the door open and get himself inside of the room. There was no time for them to risk losing their big money.

“Come on honey. Let’s finish this.” Merrick said as he started to get up from his seat.

“No one is going to die on our watch.” With Rika getting up, the two decide to make their move and be quick about it.

Thanks to the agents that was paying them, they were able to give them keycards to the SPECIAL VIP room. The two walk-runned to the door with Merrick pulling out that saving grace keycard. He swiped the card and it opened the lock. The wolf pushed forward with him being met with a hallway of doors. Some used, some being in vacancy. One door caught the wolf’s eye. The door that was being used by the spy.

The door opened and the red panda was starting to reach for something. Merrick charged forward with his sight going to what he was pulling out of his hand. A smart tech pistol. Not cheap and mostly belonged to corp agents and executives. The wolf took no time in going to yell at him. His arm reached forward and grabbed his wrist and slammed the hand against the door frame. Due to the pain his hand suffered from, the red panda dropped the gun.

In the room, the mammals all get up from their comfortable seats and look at the chaotic nature that was taking place. They watched as Merrick wrestled down the red panda until they both were down on the ground, with Merrick being on top of his back.

“What in the fresh hell is going on here?” The panda asked the Backup she hired who still was pinning the red panda on the ground. 

“Well I think I found out who your mole is, or at least one of them.” Merrick continued to hold him still while the spy tried to escape the room.

“Shinzu…?” Another red panda had said. “You were the one messing with our tech?”

“N-no way!” A tiger said as she seemed to be in total shock. “YOU ARE ONE OF OUR BEST EXECUTIVES! WHO THE HELL DO YOU WORK FOR?”

“Northern Wind.” Rika said as he walked in the room.

“Holy shit…” The giant panda said in disbelief and disappointment. 

\--Five Minutes Later--  
The slam of the trunk of one of the agent’s cars was a sound of success for others, the sound of doom for one, and a sound of hidden curiosity for two. The panda looked over to her two Backups and was impressed with the work they have done. Protection AND capturing a mole? That was amazing work for them!

She was counting the money for them as she was handing them the green currency. A couple of dollars in their hands later, she stops and starts putting her wallet away. The two began to pull out their wallets and started putting their money in them.

“Nagshima owes you two big for helping us take care of the spy. Nagshima is forever in your debt.” The panda said with those last words making the Backups feel tingly in joy.

“No problem.” Merrick said as his arm wrapped around Rika.

“Is there anything you guys want as a reward for helping us? An agent application? A fancy new home? A blimp ride with CEO Kuzime?” All the rewards were tempting. The panda had named many great rewards many mammals would kill to have.

Merrick looked back at Rika and smiled at her. Everything sounded great. Perfect even. Nothing however could ever beat the times that he has spent with his kitsune girlfriend. She was worth way more than anything. He didn’t want to lose her, as she doesn’t want to lose him. He looked over to the panda.

“I’ll take the job...but I also want to be booked to a fancy restaurant for tomorrow.”

“For yourself?” The panda asked.

“This one is for mostly for my special lady. She deserves all the richest desserts in the world. She deserves everything.”


End file.
